Frequent Changes
by December'sRose
Summary: Cassie isn’t sure why the final puzzle piece doesn‘t fall into place. Nick/Cassie one-shot. For Lady Azura.


Title: Frequent Changes

Rated M

Summary: Cassie isn't sure why the final puzzle piece doesn't fall into place. Nick/Cassie one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Push.

A/N: This is my first Push one-shot so I apologize in advance if it sucks (it probably will). Also, this is really my first time writing anything close to lemon. I've written post-lemon and even pre-lemon before, but I've never written a graphic scene. Although, some readers could probably argue that what I'm calling lemon isn't graphic and I'm making a big deal about nothing but whatever. I rated this M, to be safe. Before I saw the movie, my friend Miranda told me to keep a look out for the chemistry she saw between Nick and Cassie. I told her I would and I noticed it almost automatically when I was finally able to watch it. So, I decided to try to write a one-shot. The end. Not really of course, but that's the basics of it all. Please review, I absolutely love to hear what my readers think so constructive crit is always adored!

_Dedication: For Miranda (Lady Azura) because she won my fan fiction contest and because she gave me a heads up about Nick/Cassie. I probably would have seen the possibility eventually but it was much easier going into the movie and knowing what to look for! Lol. _

* * *

The concept of the unfinished puzzle wasn't new to her. In fact, it became something of a pattern…one that even Cassie wasn't used to yet.

The pattern started with running.

Cassie would See the Division gaining. She'd warn Nick and they'd vanish from whichever shitty motel they currently resided in.

Next, they'd locate.

Depending on Cassie's first grade-like drawings, Nick would find them a new shitty motel to stay at for a few days. They'd stay for as long as Cassie's visions permitted them to stay, or even sooner.

Finally, they'd engage.

Here came the part that Cassie was not used to yet. The final step of the pattern didn't fall into place until she Saw the last piece of the puzzle. At first, she had kept it from Nick. Nick had been preoccupied, worrying a lot about Kira's absence. Kira had separated from the two right after she reunited with them. Her plan was to lead Division away from Nick and Cassie. Of course Nick had protested against this idea from the start. Nick was also irritated at Cassie for having Seen Kira's departure weeks before Kira even thought of the plan herself. In truth, the vision had pleased Cassie. No longer would she have to fight Kira for Nick's attention. No longer would she have to fight for his affection.

On the other hand, Cassie found herself bitter; Kira was trying to play hero.

The first night Kira was gone, Nick refused to even speak to Cassie. The silent treatment lasted several days before Cassie finally called him out on his immaturity. They couldn't risk arguing, they needed to focus. They needed to keep themselves from Division but they also needed a foolproof plan to rescue her mother.

The silence soon turned into heated arguments. Your mother isn't the only important person in this world, he had snapped at her. She became furious but deep down, she knew her vision was about to become true.

Or so she thought.

After all, the future could change and was always changing. She constantly drew it in that notebook of hers, wondering where it all went wrong, why her Visions kept changing…why they kept drawing her away from him.

She had Seen it once. It was so clear and kept appearing in her stray thoughts whenever she lost focus. Cassie was sure that she had Seen the final, puzzle piece; she was sure the cycle would be completed.

Run.

Locate.

Engage.

And then, the cycle would repeat again.

---

Cassie Holmes sighed an irritated sigh as she closed her sketchbook in frustration. Another picture of Nick and _her_. They were all pictures of Nick and _her_.

Perhaps it was a guilty conscience or maybe even karma, but whatever it was Kira's absence was most likely affecting the Watcher more than it was Nick. Damp sunlight etched through the window shades in a blue hue, falling over the sketchbook that rested in Cassie's hands. Cassie grunted and tossed the book over on the empty motel bed. Nick had gotten up earlier to buy a quick McDonalds breakfast for the two and had not even bothered to wake the sixteen year-old up to ask her what she'd like. Her order wasn't needed; Nick had memorized her favorite foods from different fast food joints already.

Cassie couldn't help but wonder what possessed her to focus so much on these Visions. They were irrelevant, almost pointless even. As a Watcher, she knew at a young age how to tell the difference between daydreams and Visions. What she had Seen was indeed a Vision, even though she had argued against the idea mentally all the time.

She was only sixteen, the very idea of a possible relationship with _him _was crazy. Not to mention wrong. They would have been looked down upon by many, Cassie was sure. Usually, the girl didn't bother with what others thought, but this situation concerned her. Had Cassie believed in fate and destiny, she would have known who to blame for this.

They were going to run again, soon. Cassie was able to recognize the pre-adrenaline of running before anything even happened.

Nick had almost given up hope on Kira…it had been ages since she last attempted to contact them. Cassie could tell; he wouldn't become as defensive whenever Cassie bluntly remarked that Kira was probably dead or had been caught. Or when Cassie mentioned that Kira probably abandoned them, just to keep herself safe.

"I bought you a sausage bagel instead of steak because they were out." Cassie turned as Nick Gant entered the motel room, a McDonalds bag in hand. Cassie shrugged and accepted her breakfast.

"Thanks." She told him. He nodded curtly before digging into his pancakes and hash brown. They sat in silence for a few moments while they ate, both preoccupied with their own thoughts until Nick glanced over at Cassie's sketchbook.

"Another vision?" He asked absentmindedly, picking up book which was opened to the last drawing Cassie had sketched down. Cassie wasn't worried; Nick was never able to tell what her drawings were until she told him in detail. For all he knew, the drawing of him and Kira could of well have been a picture of her and her mother. Cassie never was a brilliant artist.

"That's Kira," he said slowly. Startled, Cassie looked up from her breakfast sandwich. Nick had set his own breakfast down and ran his fingers over the picture.

"Is this supposed to be me and Kira?" He demanded. From the tone in his voice, Cassie knew he was not in any mood for smartass remarks. She picked her reply carefully.

"We'll be meeting up with her soon."

Her heart sank as Nick's eyes lit up. "How soon?" He asked, eagerly.

_Great, now his hopes are up again, _Cassie thought bitterly before responding with. "Can't tell…the Vision was sort of…blurry."

Of course that last part was a lie. The Vision was clear, even with the absence of alcohol. It would be an annoying reunion; Kira would run into Nick's arms and Cassie would be shoved into the background. Not entirely forgotten, but her opinions wouldn't matter as much as they did now that Kira was gone. Nick always took her more seriously whenever it was just the two of them.

Cassie had lied about the Vision being blurry…but it was complete truth when she told Nick she wasn't sure when they'd all be reuniting again. Or how for that matter. Still, this minor flaw in her Vision didn't stop Nick from grinning happily.

"I always knew you were wrong when you thought the worst," He exclaimed, his breakfast now forgotten. Cassie had only half-finished hers. She lost her appetite.

Maybe it _was _a daydream. Maybe an intense fantasy even. The final puzzle piece, the final step in the pattern…

_He'd have her in his arms, and she'd melt into his strong embrace as their lips touched. Intense passion would expand throughout her entire body as she felt his harsh, bare skin. She'd arch to meet him, and he'd moan her name. _

And, _finally, _it all made sense.

Whatever happened in between was irrelevant. Despite his new happy mood, Cassie saw that Nick was now looking at her in concern. He handed over her sketchbook.

"What? Did you See her again?" Nick asked her. Cassie ignored this question but took the book anyway, even though she did not need to draw the puzzle piece down since it was always so fresh in her thoughts.

She wanted to scream at him. Kira's going to betray us. Kira's going to leave us. Kira won't care anymore. Kira doesn't _love _you.

She wanted to scream the truth in his face but Cassie fought herself not to. She ignored impulse. Instead, she clutched the sketchbook against her chest and smiled thinly, aware that Nick's eyes were pressing her for answers.

One day, in a few years, Cassie would finally let him know about the final piece of the puzzle…the piece that completed the pattern.

Run.

Locate.

_Engage._

Until then, Cassie knew she'd have to be careful when Kira reunited with them both. After all, the future is never set in stone.

-Fin-

A/N: Ugh, I'm not really pleased about this one. Although, I'm never usually pleased when it comes to first stories for new fandoms I begin writing for. Miranda, I hope you found some enjoyment out of this. I know it probably wasn't the Nick/Cassie one-shot you were hoping for but I tried my best and I hope you like it anyway. Maybe if another Nick/Cassie idea comes to mind I'll write it out but for now thanks for reading everyone. Until next time.

"_Never let go of the one you truly love."_

-December'sRose


End file.
